Bringing Will Home
by serenitykid7875
Summary: Jemma finishes telling Fitz about Will and they both work hard to bring him home. Jemma x Will relationship. FitzSimmons friendship.


"We're going to get him back." Fitz said as the tears fell down Jemma's face, he was determined that they would be able to recreate the portal and get Will Daniels from the other planet. He knew that Jemma was hiding something from him and now that he knew he was a little upset that Jemma had fallen in love, but he also knew that if it weren't for this Will guy Jemma probably wouldn't have made it on that planet to be found again and he couldn't doom Will to life on that planet with no one.

Jemma cried softly hoping that she and Fitz would be able to really do this, she had fallen in love with Will during their time together and leaving him there just wasn't an option. She had to bring him home and whether he still loved her or not, she wasn't going to give up on him. She also knew that this had to have hurt Fitz to know that she was in love with Will and not him, she didn't want to hurt Fitz, but Will had given her hope when she had none and she was in love with him for everything he had done for her.

"Thank you Fitz." Jemma says softly.

"Come on let's get to work." Fitz quickly replies.

And they do, they start working on trying to create a portal that will open, so that Will can come home; Jemma and Fitz work hard into the night trying to work out some of the problems they have come across, but neither stop until they absolutely need to sleep.

Fitz walks Jemma back to her room, where she thanks him again for helping her try to get Will home, she says she could never thank him enough. Fitz says he's glad he can help and that they will get Will home. He leaves her to head to his own room, where he can finally think about what bring Will home will mean between him and Jemma and he keeps reminding himself all he wants is for Jemma to be happy as he tries to fall asleep.

It takes them several days to get the portal to open again and several of them team come running, worriedly about why and what they recreated the portal for.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Coulson demanded an answer.

"I'm bring him home." Jemma said as she got ready to enter the portal.

"Him? Him who?" Daisy asked for everyone.

"Will." Fitz says as he nods to Jemma who jumps into the portal.

"Will!" Jemma calls as she stands up on the other side of the portal. "Will!"

"Jemma?!" Will calls out running toward her from their underground camp.

"Will. Come on it's time to go home."

"You're really here?" Will says as he stops a few feet away from Jemma.

"Yes. I'm really here." Jemma says as she pulls him against her. "Come on we have to go." Jemma pulls him toward the portal and they jump through together holding hands.

When they land back at the SHIELD base, Fitz is the first person to approach them, he sees they are still holding hands and he says, "Welcome home Will."

"Fitz." Will says with a smile. "It's nice to finally meet you." Will shakes Fitz's hand, but quickly turns to Jemma pulling her close, "Thank you for coming back for me."

"Always." Jemma says giving him a quick kiss.

"Someone please explain to me what exactly is going on." Coulson says still mouth sort of gaped staring at Will and Jemma.

"Why is it so loud here? And bright?" Will said as he leaned against Jemma closing his eyes.

"It'll take you a couple days to get use to the gravity, sounds, and light. We were stuck on a planet with no noise, light, and more gravity. Sir, this is Will Daniels. He was with NASA. They left him on the planet fourteen years ago. He helped me survive." Jemma said as she held Will's face against her neck, she turned them slightly so she could talk to Coulson.

"Fourteen years?" Daisy said surprised anyone could last that long on that planet.

"Get him in to quarantine and checked out. You can stay with him. Everyone else get back to work. We'll discuss this later. Please get rid of the portal before anyone else gets sucked into that thing." Coulson says giving out orders.

"Yes, sir." Jemma and Fitz both say together as they get things moving. Jemma pulled Will against her and moved him into the quarantine area, she whispered to him all the information that she needed from him and the things that she needed to do to him. Fitz immediately started to take apart the portal and destroy anything that they didn't need anymore, Mack stayed behind as the others went back to what they were doing.

"Fitz…" Mack said softly pulling Fitz's attention away from the portal for a second.

"Yes." Fitz said looking up from the portal part.

"What is going on?"

"Jemma needed help getting him home."

"I get that, but why did you help? You love her Fitz. Why did you help her bring home her alien boyfriend?"

"Because he kept her alive there and he was sent there without an extraction. He deserves to be home too. Yes I love her and yes she loves me, but she loves him too and I will do whatever I need to do to make her happy. Him here makes her happy then its' fine with me. I think I've been in love with the idea of her and I for so long it's time to move on. I love her and will love her, but she loves him and I'm okay with that. I've thought it over Mack."

"You deserve an award. I couldn't walk away from someone if I knew them like that."

"I'm not walking away. I'll still in her life, but just not the way I thought."

"Okay buddy. Do you need any help?"

"Yeah. Could you help me take this apart?"

"You got it."

"Thank you for coming back for me." Will said as Jemma went over his body for any injuries whether bruise or cut.

"I couldn't leave you there. You helped me survive. And I love you Will." Jemma said as she continued her work.

"I love you too. You help me survive too. I didn't think there was any hope left and then you came and saved me."

"Once you readjust to everything will go outside and see the sun. I'll even bring the wine."

"I'd like that a lot."

Will let Jemma finish her work on him, but when she was done he took one of her hands in his, cupped one hand against her cheek and asked, "What about Fitz?"

"I love him yes, but I love you in a way that I don't love him." Jemma said leaning into his touch against Will, "He's my best friend, but you are my love."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, love."

Will pulled Jemma into a hug before kissing her, she had saved him in more ways than one and he knew he could never thank her enough for everything that she had done for him. Jemma smiled against his kiss, kissing him with everything in her, she loved him so much and having him home just made it more real.

It took a whole week for Will to adjust to everything again and Jemma was there for him every step of the way, but what really surprised him was that so was Fitz. The whole team tried to help Will adjust and even started his training to go in to the field with the others, he was a quick learner just like Daisy had been and he worked his hardest to gain the knowledge to keep the team safe.

In the end Will was one of their best, he never felt more at home then when he was with the team and Jemma.


End file.
